celos o algo así eg
by harmosa
Summary: en equestria se ara una obra de teatro titulada "el amor de ponis", en la cual hay un beso, trenderhoof logra tener el papel principal y rarity quiere ser la chica que bese a este poni, pero alguien de sus amigas le quita el papel sin intención y rarity ara lo posible por que la obra no se estrene, ¿lo lograra?
1. Chapter 2

Era un día muy bello, applejack, rainbow dash, fluttershy y twilight estaban en un día de campo, cuando una poni blanca llega muy contenta

rarity: no sabrán lo que paso

twilight: ¿que sucedió?

rarity: habrá una obra en canterlot, y ahí estará trenderhoof con el papel principal

rainbow dash: no es ese poni que te ignoro y prefirió a applejack

rarity: así es

rainbow dash: que perdida de tiempo

rarity: claro que no, el es el poni mas guapo de todos

rainbow dash: pero eso de ponerte vestidos, y ensayar para una obra es aburrido

rarity: claro que no y mas si tendrás un beso con el

rainbow dash: si claro, supongo que te iras a inscribir

rarity: exacto (dijo contenta)

rainbow dash: bueno, visitar canterlot sera divertido

pinkie pie: ¿alguien dijo divertido? yo iré entonces

twilight: yo también

fluttershy: si, quiero verte triunfar rarity

applejack: si, supongo que ganaras

rarity: de eso se trata

rainbow dash: pues vamos


	2. Chapter 3

rarity: o celestia, este es el mejor día de mi vida, hoy tomare este tren con mis amigas, llegare a canterlot y audicionare para tener un papel como la protagonista arisa y tendré un beso con, trenderhoof

applejack: pues yo no quiero verlo (dijo nerviosa)

rarity: ya tampoco quiero que lo veas, así que apártate de el (dijo molesta)

applejack: considerarlo un hecho

rainbow dash: por favor solo por que tiene una melena rubia, es guapo y un viajero, ¿solo por eso?

rarity: ¿a que te refieres con guapo, te guste no es así? lo que me faltaba, otra poni que peleara conmigo por el amor de trenderhoof

rainbow dash: am, no me gusta rarity, a lo que me refiero es que solo se fijan en su físico y no en sus sentimientos, pero bueno, yo que puedo hacer

rarity: mas te vele (dijo amenazadora mente)

rainbow dash: s-s-si (dijo nerviosa)

twilight: miren, tomen sus maletas ya viene el tren

El tren paro y todos los ponis subieron, entre ellos las mane 6

rarity: o no lo puedo creer

rainbow dash: yo tampoco, solo iré a ver a una de mis amigas actuar para una tonta obra y tadavia ver un... o que asco un beso (dijo poniendo una cara de asco)

rarity: no me vas a decir que nunca as tenido uno

rainbow dash: no, y espero nunca tenerlo

twilight: oye applejack, te veo algo rara

applejack: si, no quiero ver a trenderhoof

rainbow dash: yo si quiero que te vea, para que rarity entre en locura y empiece a actuar como tu (dijo mientras se aguantaba la risa)

rarity: eso no fue gracioso (dijo enojándose)

rainbow dash: para mi si

chofer: próxima parada canterlot

rarity: o si, hemos llegado

pinkie pie: hip, hip ¡URRA!

rarity: llego mi momento de brillar

Todas se bajaron del tren, siguieron a rarity y al llegar, desde afuera se veía enorme, rarity entro y se inscribió

rarity: hola, mucho gusto soy rarity y me vengo a inscribir para el papel principal, el de arisa

poni: si querida, todas vienen para este papel

rarity: ya veo, pero nunca hay que rendirse

poni: bien, rarity ¿verdad?

rarity: si

poni: bien, ya esta inscrita, formese aya

Rarity obedeció, pinkie pie y fluttershy se quedaron con ella y applejack, twilight y rainbow dash se fueron a sentar en los asientos enfrente del escenario para ver a las ponis que actuaban para ganarse el papel, pero para la mala suerte de applejack, trenderhoof estaba ahí, en el escenario junto con las ponis que actuaban

applejack: o no (dijo nerviosa)

rainbow dash: mm, si quieres nos sentamos en la arte oscura de aya

applejack: si, pero vamos rápido

twilight: bien, a la 1, a la las 3

Las 3 ponis se fueron a la parte oscura y ahí se veía mucho mejor

**CON RARITY: **

rarity: supongo que lo are bien

fluttershy: yo también

pinkie pie: si eres muy dramática

rarity: pensare que eso no me ofendió

pinkie pie: jajaja, mira rarity

rarity: ¿que sucede?

fluttershy: solo 2 ponis y ya pasas

rarity: ¿e-e-enserio? que bien (dijo nerviosa)

pinkie pie: creo que eso no sirvió

fluttershy: lo se

Pasando unos minutos le toco a rarity y fluttershy y pinkie pie se fueron a sentar con el resto

fluttershy: es su turno

twilight: hemos visto a todas y en algunas cosas se equivocan

rainbow dash: si, va a acabar con todas

**EN EL ESCENARIO:**

director: bien señorita rarity, enséñeme lo que tiene

rarity: con gusto

trenderhoof: o mi corazón, lamento decirte esto, pero me voy

rarity: ¡NO, NO TE VAYAS! (dijo con desesperación)

trenderhoof: lo siento

rarity: ¡SIN TI NO SERÉ NADA, TE NECESITO! (mientras le salían lagrimas)

trenderhoof: yo igual, cree que volveré por ti

rarity: ¡TE EXTRAÑARE! (soltando un grito)

director: corte, señorita rarity usted lo hizo muy bien, después le diré los resultados

rarity: mucho gusto

Rarity sale del escenario y sus amigas van a animarla

rainbow dash: lo hiciste super

applejack: así es, ya lo tienes en la bolsa

pinkie pie: si, lo hiciste ¡SUPER DUPER GENIAL!

rarity: gracias, me asignaron un cuarto para pasar la noche, vamos

todas: si

Salieron y fueron a los cuartos para hospedarse, rarity abrió el cuarto que le dieron y habían 6 camas

rarity: bien, les dije a los encargados que mis amigas habían venido y me dieron este

twilight: muy generoso de tu parte rarity, pero no tenias que molestarte, nosotras hubiéramos buscado un lugar donde dormir

rainbow dash: si, yo por ejemplo en una nube

rarity: no queria apartarme de mis amigas, espero haberlo dicho bien

rainbow dash: claro que si, solo tenias que decir "¡NO, NO TE VAYAS! y luego decir ¡SIN TI NO SERÉ NADA, TE NECESITO! y por ultimo decir ¡TE EXTRAÑARE!

Todas se le quedaron viendo a rainbow dash con la boca hasta el suelo, por que al decir "no, no te vayas" ella se tiro en el suelo rogando, luego cuando dijo "sin ti no seré nada, te necesito" ella lanzo lagrimas como si ella lo sintiera y por ultimo al decir "te extrañare" lanzo un grito que no se oyera mucho obviamente y comenzó a llorar demasiado, haciendo que fluttershy lanzara unas lagrimas por esa actuación triste, rainbow dash se limpio las lagrimas y puso su cara feliz, como si no hubiera hecho nada

rarity: ¿por que no me contaste de tu estilo para las obras?

rainbow dash: no era muy importante

twilight: vaya rainbow, actúas muy bien, con tus sentimientos casi lloro

rainbow dash: bueno, me gusta alardear, pero cuando es de esta clase de cosas mejor no digo nada

Pero rainbow no se dio cuenta de que el director la había escuchado y el por la ventana logro ver una parte de su actuación, el abrió la puerta de la habitación de las chicas

director: en toda mi vida jamas vi algo así

todas: ¿e?

director: tu, la poni de melena arco iris, eres muy buena para esto, ¿cual es tu nombre?

rainbow dash: m-mi nombre es rainbow dash

director: yo e tomado una desicion, rainbow dash sera la poni que actuara con el papel de arisa

rainbow dash: ¡QUE!

rarity: ¡QUE!

todas: ¡QUE!

rarity: pero ella no se inscribió

rainbow dash: exacto, y usted necesita belleza y mire a rarity

director: no, necesito a alguien que nació para esto y esa eres tu rainbow dash

rainbow dash: ¡O...NO...ES...POSIBLE!


	3. Chapter 4

rainbow dash: no lo are, lo siento

director: a, bueno te arias famosa

rarity: no se confunda director, ella no sirve para esto y es fea

rainbow dash: ¿que?

rarity: admitelo rainbow

rainbow dash: ¿así?, sabe que, acepto

director: fantástico, te espero en 10 minutos

Sale el director y rarity se queda mirando a rainbow dash

rarity: ¿que as hecho?

rainbow dash: bueno, no es mi culpa tener lo que se necesita para ser una famosa estrella

rarity: pero si tu eres...

rainbow dash: tranquila rarity, te mandare una foto con todos mis trofeos (dijo provocando a rarity)

applejack: cálmense, solo es una obra

rarity: no, era la oportunidad mas grande que tuve, besar a trenderhoof

rainbow dash: jajaja, si, pues yo actuare ahora, me tengo que ir

twilight: que te baya bien rainbow

rarity: si, de maravilla

rainbow dash: gracias

Cuando rainbow dash salio rarity volteo a ver a sus amigas

rarity: bien que aremos para acabar con esto

twilight: ¿con que?

rarity: pues con la obra, si yo no puedo besar a trenderhoof, nadie lo ara, yo atacare a rainbow dash y cuando ella este mal, yo seré llamada para hacer el papel

twilight: pero rarity, eso no es de una amiga

rarity: ella, no es mi amiga, ¡VENGANZA!

applejack: esto no va a ser bueno

Rarity salio y compro en la tienda de los bromistas un polvo para que diera tos en la actuación, cuando lo compro entro de nuevo en el salón y lo hecho en la sopa de rainbow dash, para su mala suerte llego el cocinero y se la comió, y el fue el que empezó a tener hipo, luego rarity compro un helado, y se lo dio a rainbow después de que rainbow dash saliera de la alberca, pero rainbow dash lo dejo en una meza y vino un perro que lo tiro y se lo comió, rarity tenia la cara mas roja que el tomate, rarity puso un fierro en el techo, para que cuando viniera lo tirara y le cayera a ella, pero otra vez las cosas no salieron bien, ya que cuando rainbow llego vio una moneda en el suelo por el piano alejándose rápidamente de ahí, entonces el fierro no cayo sobre ella, enfureciendo mas a rarity, ella se rindió y fue a su cuarto

twilight: hola rarity

applejack: ¿estas bien?

rarity: ¡NO! (dijo llorando)

fluttershy: ¿que te pasa?

rarity: ¡INTENTE TODO, PERO DASH TIENE SUERTE Y NO FUNCIONO MI PLAN, JAMAS BESARE A TRENDERHOOF! (dijo llorando)

pinkie pie: no es tan malo, rainbow dash sufrirá por que ella si lo tendrá que hacer

rarity: ¡BUENA IDEA PINKIE! ella lo ara y se lo daré a saber y en 1, 2 por 3 renunciara y yo regresare al papel principal

fluttershy: o no


	4. Chapter 5

Rarity recorria pasillo por pasillo, cuando se topa con una puerta que decía "estrella", rarity casi explota al ver esas letras y sin tocar entra y ve a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: hola perdedora

rarity: ¡QUE!, yo muy bien, pero tu mas, es seguro

rainbow dash: si, soy una estrella

rarity: sabes perfectamente que no me refería a eso

rainbow dash: no te entiendo

rarity: bueno, lo que pasa es que besaras a trenderhoof, eso es lo mejor de todo (dijo mientras ponía una cara contenta)

rainbow dash: ¿besar a trenderhoof?

rarity: me sorprende que no lo sepas, es lo primero que te tenían que decir

rainbow dash: o no, se suponía que no besaría a nadie

rarity: bueno, por eso yo quería entrar

rainbow dash: n-no tengo que renunciar y ahora

rarity: excelente, nos vemos

Rainbow dash salio del cuarto y fue a ver a su jefe, ella entro sin avisar y comenzó a hablarle al director

rainbow dash: ¿como es posible que no me digiera que habría un beso en la obra?

director: pensé que ya lo savias

rainbow dash: no, claro que no

director: bueno, ya estas aquí, no puedes renunciar

rainbow dash: claro que puedo

director: si lo haces iras a la cárcel

rainbow dash: espere...¿dijo a la cárcel?..pensándolo bien me quedo

director: así se habla

Mientras tanto a tras de la puerta escuchaba todo rarity, ella solo salio corriendo y empezó a llorar, y de pronto se encontró con el poni de sus sueños


End file.
